Encounter
by le.clarius
Summary: Gilbert depressed after Old Fritz's death. But after met with someone, it was proved that he could continue his life. Suck at summary, rated for Gilbert's mouth. First attempt on Hetalia. Please Rnr!


So, this is my first attempt writing Hetalia fic. I know it's very weird (and like, fail). But, I would like to try and improve. Also I think the grammar very suck, because I'm bad at it. Also I'm not an English native.

* * *

**ENCOUNTER**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is Himaruya's. I don't own it, or else, Prussia would be the main character and it will entitled "Awesome Prussia" instead.**

**Warning: Prussia's not being his awesome-claimed self, bad grammar, human names used, slightly Germancest  
**

_

* * *

_

It was a room. Not too big but also not too small. Under afternoon sunlight, an old man sitting behind the desk could be seen. Not too long after, another man who looks like a lot younger entered the room.

"Oh, Gilbert. You come," said the older man.

"Yeah, you can see it yourself," Gilbert answered. He made himself placed on the middle of that room.

That old man's eyes stared warmly to Gilbert's eyes, as like his time to go had come. Gilbert startled. It wasn't usual Old Fritz like that. They just faced the other for some times without any words been come from each mouth.

"Old Fritz," said Gilbert finally, broke out the silence. "Don't stare at me with that look."

That old man averted his eyes from Gilbert's. The look on it back to its original look. "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. But why did you called me?" asked Gilbert.

"Nothing. It's just…" He paused. The old man stood from his sit. He approached Gilbert. They faced each other.

"Thank you for everything."

Gilbert's eyes widened. Old Fritz heard like he would leave him. And never came back.

"Be a strong nation, Gilbert."

Gilbert's heart felt like stopped pounding. He would never able to do anything without Old Fritz. He was the best leader on Gilbert's eyes. The most awesome. Gilbert, as long as his life as nation, never got any leader as great as Old Fritz before. He didn't want Old Fritz left him alone. No. Never. Don't ever.

"Don't say something like you are going to die soon, Old Fritz." Gilbert forced a smile although it felt bitter. "You still look well and still the most awesome."

"You never changed a bit, Gilbert." That old man hold Gilbert's shoulder tightly, as for the last time. A little smile drew over his face.

"And still fucking awesome," Gilbert continued. They chuckled lightly.

"Okay, I have to go home. The most awesome person still needs rest," said Gilbert. He smiled for the last before came out the room.

The old man still held his smile. His eyes warmly followed Gilbert's movement until Gilbert completely lost from his sight.

"Unfortunately, Gilbert. My time had come already."

Old Fritz sat himself on the chair and leaned his back. Passing the night, breathed for the last time.

August 17th 1786

"Good bye…"

* * *

The weather on that day was very clear. There were almost no clouds on the sky. Gilbert smirked happily imagining many things he could do on that such clear day. He could kick someone's ass, claim for some nations' vital region, annoy Roderich, or he could eat pancakes and drink some beers. Yes, indeed very exciting and awesome!

But, it proved there was another thing that would make Gilbert couldn't spend his day as he wished. When he heard Old Fritz's death news, it was like the world had stopped spinning for him. Gilbert leaped up. He was totally shocked. He still remembered clearly his conversation with Old Fritz the afternoon before when the old man suddenly called him to come.

"Be a strong nation, Gilbert"

That voice kept repeated on his ear. He knew that Old Fritz called him to say goodbye. Gilbert threw himself into the bed and hugged tightly the nearest object he could grab, in fact a pillow. He sank his face in that pillow. He could felt his heart been torn. Tears didn't stop flowing, made a river on his pale cheek.

"Old Fritz! You go! Why?!!"

All question which impossible to answer filled that Prussian's mind. He fell asleep after got tired crying all the day.

* * *

"Come on, mon chéri." Francis held his shoulder. "Let's have some fun. I have just won the war!"

Francis grinned widely. But that grin soon disappeared from his face. He sighed.

"Stop already, Gilbert. You don't have to depressed like this. It had been a long time since that Old Fritz of yours died. Moreover, you've got a new boss, haven't you?" said Antonio.

Gilbert shook his head lightly, refusing a glass of beer which Francis offered. Antonio and Francis exchanged look for a moment. Since Old Fritz's death, Gilbert turned an easily depressed one. His body looked thinner and it clearly reflected that his motivation had been down.

"It's alright," he said softly. "It's just I always remembered Old Fritz every time there's a war. Yeah, the times I spent with him, saw him fight bravely. He was the most awesome."

"In fact, actually you did remember even though there was no war. Like all things have memories of you and him," Antonio said. Francis nudged him to silence his mouth. Antonio had just realized that he made things even worse.

"Uh. Sorry, Gil."

They stayed quiet for a good few minutes. Nobody wanted to break the silence over them.

"It's okay. I feel like I'm going home," said Gilbert. He stood up and came out of the bar.

Gilbert stepped slowly. But in the middle of his way home, he stopped his pace, like having doubt on his self. Finally Gilbert decided to go to see that war field, where Francis had just won.

He didn't know why. Gilbert came there for a reason that even not clears to himself. It was just like his body being moved by itself to that field. Okay, that sounds a little creepy.

His eyes scanned every detail of that war field. Death bodies covered the ground, blood splattered on every spot possible. Muddy weapons covered on dry red blood just left out. No one seemed still alive. Like the past. He and Old Fritz also used to watch over their war field.

Gilbert sighed. He would just go back if only he didn't feel weak tug on his trouser. Slow and weak, but Gilbert still could felt it. He looked below, only to found a little boy, body covered with wound. The Prussian lifted his eyebrows. It was a nation.

That little child was defenseless. Weak, small, yet sweet. That was the first things flashed on Gilbert's mind when he saw the little boy. Suddenly, Gilbert felt warmth spread over his heart. That child successfully wiped sadness out on Gilbert's heart. Gilbert didn't have the heart to just let that boy like that. His heart whispered to him to have that child home.

Gilbert sighed. He smiled a little before cringed down so he could level that boy's eye. Gilbert caught every detail of that small body, including the wounds.

"Who's your name?" asked Gilbert slowly.

That boy just stayed silent and stared at him with questioning looks. Gilbert frowned.

"Do you know your own name?" he asked again.

That little boy shook his head slowly. His body ached of the deep wound he bears.

"Do you have a name?"

That child only shook his head slower than before.

"I can't remember," the boy muttered softly. His body seemed couldn't hold anymore. He almost fell. Fortunately Gilbert caught that body before met the ground. He stood up while supporting that little body with his hand.

"Then we should give you a name, shouldn't we?" Gilbert smiled slightly. "Hm... Ludwig. Yeah! Ludwig. It's very matched you."

The so-called Ludwig nod weakly.

"You…" said Ludwig. His voice nearly can't be heard.

"Brother," Gilbert whispered on his ear. "Call me Brother."

"Brother…" Ludwig called him weakly before finally fell asleep, snuggling on Gilbert's chest. He was too tired to stay awake for longer time.

"And from now on you can live with me."

The Prussian stepped out of the war field, newly determine on his face. He realized that there was no use mourning for something on the past. The world would never stop again for him because he had something important to do. Didn't the world need the awesome Prussia? He would raise this little nation to be strong. Stronger than him, pass the other nations. He would be the most awesome brother for Ludwig. Gilbert smiled on his thinking.

"Old Fritz, watch me from heaven. I'm going to raise this little boy to be stronger…"

* * *

So, how was it? I really would like know what you think. Please leave a review.  
-gK


End file.
